


Multi-Fandom One-Shots

by Heidi3060



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi3060/pseuds/Heidi3060
Summary: A group of imagines from various fandoms including  Voltron: Legendary Defender, The Chronicles of Narnia, Avatar: The Last Airbender etc.
Relationships: Caspian/Lilliana





	Multi-Fandom One-Shots

“You shouldn’t worry so, my dear. He is a capable man, and has a good crew.”

Lilianna started slightly as her father came up behind her, then sighed and leant down onto the balcony. “I know, I just can’t help myself. What if he reaches the Edge and decides not to come back?”

Ramandu opened his mouth to answer, but a squawk from the Table interrupted him. Pittencream had lifted his feet from the floor and was swearing profusely. “There’s another mouse here. Dratted things,” he muttered. 

Ramandu shot him an irritated look, and then turned back to his daughter. “As I was saying, he’s far from helpless. He’ll come back and maybe…” the retired star trailed off, perusing his daughter carefully.

“Is everything all right?”

“I want to ask you something.” Ramandu tipped his daughter’s chin up and looked her in the eye. “When he comes back, will you go with him?”

Lilianna’s jaw dropped. Leave the island and her father? The only life she had ever known? “How could you say such a thing?” she cried. “Who would help you sing the dawn here? I could never leave you - and besides, he probably wouldn’t want me on board - what help would I be?” 

“My dearest daughter, at some point, I will leave to dance the great dance once again, and who knows when the next ship will pass by? I don’t want to leave you alone here, and Caspian is a good man - I am sure that he will take you with him. You are young, and I don’t want to steal your life from you for selfish reasons.”

*

Though they argued about it long into the night, Lilianna eventually caved to her fathers will, and agreed to leave when on the Dawn Treader. And not a moment to soon, because the ship pulled in the very next week.

*

The crew piled off the ship, their faces shining with the unearthly light of people who reached the Silver Sea and drank from it’s waters. The king was the first off board, and after a polite greeting to Ramandu, asked for the whereabouts of Lilianna. “I’m here,” she said, stepping out of the shadows behind him. 

“My lady,” he bowed, “I brought you a gift.” He moved closer to her and tucked something in her hair. Glancing in a nearby puddle, she gasped. A beautiful white flower lay behind her ear, glowing softly in the dawn light.

"A lily from the Silver Sea. My first thought when I saw it was how it would compliment your beauty."

“Thank you, it’s... stunning,” she said, lost for words.

“We must talk.” Her father interrupted the awkward silence that had fallen. Caspian looked up, shaken out of his stupor.

“Very well.”

*

Three months later, Lilianna was on the deck of the Dawn Treader, staring out on the ever-shifting colours and shades of the ocean. The brisk breeze whipped her hair across her shoulders and blew foam in changing patterns across the water. She noticed Caspian come and stand beside her. In the past months, their relationship had changed from one of friendship to one of love, and she felt his arm wrap around her waist. 

“It still feels odd to be away from the island and the Table,” she murmured as she leant against him.

“It must be difficult… do you ever regret it?”

“No. Not once. Because if I hadn’t left,” the star’s daughter turned to look into his eyes, “If I hadn’t left, I would have never been able to do this.”

And for the first time, she closed the distance between their lips. His breath was warm, and as they held each other, the wind tangling their hair and bringing the blood to their cheeks, she knew that - despite the odds stacked against her - she had found what she never knew she was searching for.

Love.


End file.
